Supply Closet
by Disappearing1
Summary: Wash and Zoe are locked in the supply closet together. Whackiness ensues! WashZoe Preseries.


Title: Supply Closet

Author: Disappearing1

Rating: PG-13 (ish)

Disclaimer: Belong to Joss Whedon, Evil Mutant & Evil Fox Television, Blah, blah, blah! Not mine!

Pairing: Wash/Zoe

Timeline: Pre FireFly series

Dedications & Thanks: Had this one in my book for a tiny while. I decided to post it becauseStormkpr is right. There needs to be more Wash/Zoe fic. Period. I dedicate this to her. She's the reason I even decided to finish it up and post it. And thanks to Rachel (MVLC) -snickers- And Meghan -waves-

Author's notes: I got this idea while at work. I was really bored and when I'm bored I streatch. A lot. I pulled my arms over my head and it made a popping noice and then hurt for the rest of the day. then the day after that, then maybe just a little more after that day. -shrugs- I still streach.

Supply Closet

"Sit down pilot" Zoe says shaking her head.

"I think that might be a good idea." Wash was kinda woozy from slamming his shoulder in to the door. 'Captain should've known to get that door fixed,' Zoe thought. But the pilot was green to Serenity. Didn't know all her quirks yet. Didn't know to never close the door to the supply closet cause it locked, then jammed and couldn't be opened from the inside. Zoe shook her head again wondering when it was that Mal and the new mechanic would be back from the junkyard. They'd been gone for more than an hour, picking up cheap parts for Serenity. She figured they'd be back with in an hour or two at the most with whatever doohicky the ship needed to leave the world. She didn't know how much more she could take of being locked up in such close quarters with the goofy pilot.

"Jammed is jammed. Told ya we're gonna have to wait for the captain to come back and find us."

Wash slid down the wall next to the door, exhausted. He was sweating and rubbing the shoulder he'd repeatedly ran into the door. Trying for a whimsy smile through his discomfort, he breathed:

"Yeah, but I thought I'd try blowing your mind by using my extraordinary male physic to free us from this..."

He looked around the tiny space confused.

"What is this place exactly?"

"It's the would be supply close" Zoe sighed "I was taking inventory when you..."

"Saved you from your exquisite boredom?" he interrupted with the most ridiculous smile, one that tugged at Zoe's own lips ever so slightly.

"Locked us in," she finished.

"That too." He frowned slightly and she noticed a flush creeping over his skin. 'Interesting,' she thought. Her eyes followed the rouge hue down to the collar of his loud flowered shirt as it disappeared out of her sight. As the loud pattern caught her attention, she noticed the fabric hanging awkwardly over the left shoulder. The one he was still cradling in the opposite arm. She grimaced slightly starring at the not-quite-right inclination of where his arm met his shoulder. He squirmed under her gaze as his unease filled the tiny room. Despite her amusement at his discomfort, Zoe knew it wouldn't do to have a pilot with a busted arm.

With another annoyed sigh. Zoe crawled from her spot on the floor over to where Wash rested. She placed her hand on his left shoulder pressing slightly to get his attention, though she was pretty sure she had most of it when she started crawling on all fours in his general direction. She knelt down on his right sitting on her heels. She leaned over his body to examine the opposite side. With a firm but light touch, she prodded the slumped joint.

Immediately his face turned scarlet and he closed his eyes tightly in pain. A strange sound escaped through gritted teeth and she noticed his heart rate speed up along with his breathing. Zoe clucked her tongue and tilted her head to one side curiously.

"Well, you've dislocated it"

"I wonder how I could've done that."

He was sweating. When he finally opened his eyes, Zoe notice they settled just below her own collar bone. Smirking, she thought to herself he might as swell have a distraction. This was gonna hurt like hell. Bringing her body closer to his own, Zoe straddled Wash's legs in a squatting position. She placed her left hand on his chest then let it trail up to his chin and spread her fingers over his jaw line.

"If this is the kind of treatment that's expected after an injury then I should hurt myself more often," he said in an obviously strained voice.

Wash moved his right hand to grip her hip. Experimentally pushing his thumb and fingers in to the soft places just above the bone. Zoe tried to ignore the feel of his hand on her hip, but that had always been one of her particularly sensitive spots. She wiggled a little. The movement jarred Wash and he brought his legs up knocking Zoe flush onto his torso. Wash grunted as some of her weight hit the wounded area. She braced herself against the wall behind him to keep from crushing him into it. Her face was so close to his, Wash saw his chance and took it.

While Wash's left arm lay dying in between the two of them, his right hand came up to pull Zoe's beautiful mouth toward his own. He took in everything and was delightfully surprised when she responded bringing her own hands to rest in the crook of his neck. Forgetting the pain in his appendage, he pulled her as close as he possibly could. He barely noticed Zoe's hands hovering over his left shoulder. And when her tongue touched his, the rest of his body responded. Then he felt it. She'd broke off the kiss, pushing him away from her to look into his eyes. He felt it now. Pop. Blinding pain.

And she watched as his eyes clouded over and he fainted. Just then the door to the supply closet opened and in the doorway stood Captain Mal Reynolds. Grumbling about the broken door to the supply closet, Mal paused outside the room to take in the scene.

"Uh ... Zoe? Did you just kill my pilot?"

FIN


End file.
